1. Field of the Invention
The invention lies within the field of static structures of polyhedron form and in the field of joints and connections having articulated members in which there are plural distinct articulation axes and a plurality of translating connections in which the articulated members are lockable at fixed positions. It is a distinct characteristic of the structures in this field of the invention that three or more radiating members are presented in a regular polyhedral connection and that at least two of the arms of the tetrahedron be disengageable from a sleeve joint to fold and collapse in the form of a bundle.
2. Description of the Prior Art